A wide variety of electronics including electronic control units (“ECUs”) and computers are used to control and monitor modern internal combustion engines. Fuel delivery (for example, fuel injection), air intake, exhaust flow, and engine temperature are just some of the things that are controlled or monitored electronically. Many engine manufacturers develop and/or manufacture their own electronics. Therefore, control devices from one manufacturer are often not compatible with the electronics of a different manufacturer.